Generation
by bornintheeraofhumility
Summary: Gabby Bouvier has always felt lost in her brother's spotlight, so she kept it to herself for years and years. When she accepts an offer to go with her brother,Pierre, her fraternal twin, on tour, she doesn't know what's coming up. Features Josh Ramsay. Rated T for some swearing in french.
1. Chapter 1

(Gabby's POV)

I'm Gabriela (not two l's.) Charli Bouvier. I look younger than what I am, so I refuse to tell people my age. They'll know who my brother is that way. I'm actually 31- about to turn 32 in May, but I tell people I'm younger to hide who I am. The last name is just a coincidence, the parent names are just a coincidence, I tell people.

I was in my apartment-actually not mine. I share it with my brother, his wife, and their daughter-an adorable little niece now, and the first grandkid for mom and dad. So I was no longer their only 'girl' to dote on. Trust me; being last born didn't help my case. I didn't want attention. I ran from it in high school. I lie about my age to hide who I am. The daughter was only 5 months old, but she looked so much like my brother in her features, people knew she was his. I usually help watch her when they're away somewhere.

You can just guess who my brother is when I describe him to you. We share brown eyes and dark brown-black wavy hair, although his is short and mine is long-with slight curly locks. We have that warm smile-although I look more feminine, like a girl version of him in personality but in looks it's my own unique look, although you can tell we're siblings in slight ways. Similar eye shape and lip shape, but on me, it looks more feministic. Because I'm a girl, and we look different from each other, so we're fraternal. We don't look identical, just slightly similar eye shapes and hair color. I'm just describing this way. We're both around 5'11 ish and look way younger than what we are. When our hair catches the light we have brunette highlights of a light brown like Mom. Both of us act childish at times but can be mature when we want to be.

* * *

Short but sweet introduction to Gabriela.

Picture Link: cgi/set?id=80758701


	2. Chapter 2

(Gabby's POV) (You won't get Josh's until they actually first meet)

"Gabby! Come on, get up!" I heard the pillow whack against the edge of my bed and I grumbled. Another wakeup call by my immature twin brother most likely, so I turned towards the doorway. He's nearly 32 and he still acts like he's only 5! :

"Arrete! Ne pas wake me up before noon!" I said, throwing it back at my twin brothre. He acts like a kid sometimes, considering the fact he's a dad and supposed to act mature, but we're both that way. We're both the youngest (we were born only seconds apart, because uhm some stuff happened so they had to do an emerg. c-section on mom) so we don't know who's older, although my twin brother claims he's older by 1 minute and I insist he's not because we were born at the same timee.

"Non!" (Nope) My twin brothre said. I guess if you don't know already, I should tell you who my twin brotheer. His first name is Pierre, and contrary to popular belieef, he did get into fights with one of his siblings-me- but mind you, growing up with 3 boys before me-except Pierre, although he claims he was born before but we're fraternal twins-, I think we bonded a ittle a lot. Plus I wound up a tomboy.

"Pierre! Arrete foudre bothering moi!" I was cursing and swearing which wasn't nice but mind you my brother throws pillows and I still regret aggreeing to live withn my brother. His wife, my sister in law, and me are close, so she puts up with his childish behaviors.

"Pierre! Stop bothering Gabby. You act 5 sometimes." I heard someone say and I saw a very tired looking Lachelle holding Lennon. I didn't know what to think of her yelling at Pierre, but he stopped.

"Sorry, mon amore. I didn't mean to? " Pierre tried to sheepishly smile. He tries to be sweet on Lachelle and se usually convinces him to stop doing whatever he's doing-kind of like a mediator. He also is a major kiss-up when she's around.

"Wait until later to ask her. Tour doesn't start for two days. Plus I'm coming with you, so I think it's a good idea to wait. We have to pack now because you have to fly ahead ,right?" Lachelle said. Pierre naturally will cave in or stop doing immature things-i.e. waking me up too early- if Lachelle tells him off because he loves her. Thank god for that one. He did worse stuff- i.e. shaving cream, drawing things on my arm-do not sleep over with two guys.

Most of the guys in Simple Pan consider me like a member of the 'family', plus Pierre decided to alllow me to join in a sleep-over between david and him and my mom allowed it- as long as nothing bad happened. Patrick came over, brought some 'fancy french alcohol', you get my drift, and things happened. We were 16 at the time, and David decided to dare me when Pierre went to go talk to Patrick about something downstairs- to wear just a bra and boyshorts. I didn't know what else would happen, but David kissed me on a dare while sober and Pierre saw. So naturally now the general band rule (also applies to SP-only techs) is 'treat Gabby like she was your own sister" or something like that. It's so nothing stupid never happens between bandmembers and familiy. David and me don't talk at all to each other directly anymore. That's why I don't usually go with Pierre when Simple Plan tours.


	3. Chapter 3

(Gabby's POV)

I was downstairs, drinking a coffee when Pierre came into thhe room. He was wearing a jacket, and some t-shirt with a band name on it?-I swear he likes too many french bands, that's how we're not alike- and rippeed jeans and converse. The reason I'm deescribing it this way is because of what I knew he was gonna probably ask me and I'd have to deny him the 'joy' of playing pranks on me. I don't like going on tour, staying in hotels, or anything with the guys due to the David thing and also the tour pranking. Plus this is what he usually wor whn wr kids.

"Hey Gabby, I was wondering. Lachelle's coming with me and I know you usually just have work annd nothing better to do, so why don't you come on tour with me? " Pierre asked.

"Pierre, fine. I give in." Damn it! There I go. My brother gives me those damn eyes like when he wants something. He and me do that a lot to people. He's taken my toys as a little kid due to that look, taken my guitars (i'm also musical, but it's a secret between me and Pierre. Dad would freak if he had found out I played punk music too. I was his only girl, so it's known as a 'twin secret'. Pierre swore never to tell anyone I was his sister, but gradually people are starting to realize) "You do one thing for me." I added. "I don't want people thinking your cheating on your girlfriend. I want you to tell them or make some point that I'm your sister to someone. Got it? That's all I want. "

"Gabby, it's not a good id-" Pierre tried to start. You see, we get into arguments over this all the time. He wanted to tell people and was going to and I didn't WANT people to know at first- but I don't really have any friends. I have a hard time letting in people after the David thing, of course. Plus I can probably make fun out of bothering David. I know he still likes me. I gotta talk to him anyways.. I don't think he should still.

"Pierre. I mean it this time. I want you to tell people! I don't want people thinking your cheating on Lachelle. For her sake. Think about her. You got to tell them we're siblings. It's inevitable it's gonna get out. I don't want a fan finding out and yapping off. I want you to tell them at thte very first interview. Whether it be in french or english. I mean it." I said. You see, me nor Pierre found out who was older, so we try to take the lead. Pierre suspects I'm younger cause I look younger than him a turns into a battle of authority.

"Gabby. I don't want people to know. David will start talking and I don't want him opening old wounds. Got it? I really don't want David present. Me, you, Lachelle, and Lennon even though she can't understand it know. Jay and Johnathon know. I just.. people kinda have gotten used to the fact I have no sisters. It's not a good time yet. " Pierre tried to bring it up.

The reason is I want people to stop asking me. I really would like Pierre to tell them, but there's this secret dread I have fans may get angry and pissy. Pierre's right to say that. He's neeveer told anyone he's got a sister. He didn't have the time to explain. With Jay getting lukemia in 2006, and Johnathon having to give him the bone marrow transplant.. I didn't match, nor did Pierre. But it was kept secret between us that I was even tested.


	4. Chapter 4

(Gabby's POV)

"Gabby, come on, let's go." Pierre said. You see, since he 'delightfully' wants me to go early, he kinda has to drag me along on the first flight out. And naturally David's gonna be there. I don't talk to David because of what happened. "Don't worry about the David thing. " Pierre added.

I didn't realize my world would go into a whirlwind soon enough. I was listening to music, so I've learned to read lips- we had that way of communicating. We're close because when I was little, I had this wierd sudden loss of hearing for a week due to a buildup of fluid. So I learned quickly to read lips thanks to my brother. That's why I can understand more languages. We're close siblings, but we don't know who's the older twin or not. It isn't important. Although Pierre will probably claim he's older if you asked him.

_And open the window to all of the world... _I mumured along with the song playing on my ipod dock, trying to cram clothes into a suitcase. I put my dock in a front zipper pocket when the song was over and I'd disconnected it from it's wallplugin. It uses batteries. I have insomnia-unlike Pierre and Jay and Johnathon- so that's why I had trouble sleeping on airplanes.

So naturally, when I got to the security desk, and Pierre, hidden behind a hoodie and sunglassees, had to hurriedly explain we were siblings, the security lady hadn't seen me before around-I keep to myself. This was the first moment I knew it would be aright if everyone knew a little about me. "Oh! I didn't know you were his sister! I'm sorry," She said in french. We were leaving from Montreal, so most of the signage was in french.

You see, the real reason I didn't want anyone to know I was my brothre's twin: I can't understand french signs. I can speak french fluently (as I was born in Quebec, of coursE), but if it's on a sign it doesn't look right to me. I don't _have _dyslexia. That's why I wear contacts because I'm near-sighted-another problem. I wear glasses, so wee don't look like fraternal twins at the moment.

Pierre on the other hand was 'chatting' with one of the other security ladies. You see, I'm sort of make-sure-my-brother-doesn't-cheat-on-his-girlfrie nd patrol sometimes if he forgets he's got a wife coming soon so I went over. "Pierre! come on, " I said. "Lachelle's not gonna be happy if she sees you flirting. You know how mad you got last time." I was talking to my brother when I saw dark hair and a familiar face. I went quiet almost instanty. It was David. After what happened years ago, I didn't want to talk.

* * *

Where is the lyric from? "And open the window to all of the world"

It's not a popular artist worldwide but in Canada the **male **artist is popular. He's over **20 **but under **30 years old. **


	5. Chapter 5

(Gabby's POV) (This BTW is a fictional tour that would happen two weeks from now-I know SP is doing international touring but I decided to make it different. GYHO wouldn't fit with the Lennon thing. I HATE MAKING KIDS of BANDMEMBERS ONE YEAR OLDER!)

"Hey Pierre!" David said. "Missed you buddy. How are Lachelle and Lennon doing?" David was talking to Pierre. He didn't notice yet. And naturally he'd notice and I wouldn't wanna talk. He's 'talky'.

"Pretty good, but Lachelle's a little moody lately." Pierre said, "considering my behavior towards my sister." Pierre looked my direction, and I thought. _Shit! David's gonna notice and start trying to open old wounds. _The truth or dare incident was kept between me and Pierre and David. No one else knew what happened.

"Gabby? Holy shit! Pierre finally convinced you to come on tour." David said, and I instinctively didn't meet eyes with him. That's usually what meant _just stop fucking talking and trying to open old wounds. I don't want to talk to you. _

"David, she's really not wanting to talk to you. Remember why? She doesn't want that incident brought up. It stays between me, you and her got it. I don't want Chuck yapping to Matt about it. He tends to talk." You see, this trashing of bandmates happens a lot- but it's friendly and joking. Pierre didn't really want anyone to know that David had a crush on me-and I still suspect he does-.

"Sorry, Gabby." David went quiet, a strange calculating look went across his hazel eyes. You see, I used to like David then- that's why the old wounds- but after what happened, our sort of friendship fell apart and Pierre and David were divided for a while.

"And Pat's not getting my sister drunk again-" Pierre started. You see, Pat gets everyone drunk naturally.

"Pierre! I'm the same age as you! I can drink if I want." I playfuly hit my brother. We're closer than most twins- and twins are usually pretty close, but we're fraternal.

"Did you two ever find out who's older, or..? " David tried to change the subjeect.

"Nope. It doesn't matter to us," Pierre added. "You can obviously tell who's older." Pierre, the cheeky dude, is trying to proclaim he's older. i suspect he is, because he looks the tiniest bit older. You aren't able to tell, but he's 1 mm taller than me. It's a little minute detail that makes me think he's the older twin. But he'll just tell people and if we find out I'm older, he'll get crushed. so I don't tell him what I think.

"When you love someone, you gotta let them go..' I thought to myself.

* * *

If you guys don't get the lyric references Gabby is getting

- And open the window to all of the world is a lyric from Belong by Jesse Labelle

- When you love someone, you gotta let them go is a lyric from There She Goes by Jesse Labelle

- Gabby has varied likes/dislikes. I'm working on her cahracter colection. I'm trying to look for a female sitemodel that has wavy/curly hair and dark brown eyes, pretty but not a slutty one, and looks youthful. I don't mind teenagers, as long as they can pass for young-looking adults. Has to look like she could be Pierre's fraternal twin sister-so look for certain lengths-Gabby's hair is to her shoulders, and is wavy curly brown-black (blonde-brunette in the summertime).


End file.
